


Soulmates is a shitty thing

by ZarryNZiam



Category: One Direction
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Zayn is anti-soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryNZiam/pseuds/ZarryNZiam
Summary: Everybody has a soulmate but not everyone meets theirs in a perfect way. Your sister's best friend, your crazy ex, your hot next door neighbour, your mortal enemy, your best friend or your bully- anyone could be your soulmate and you'd never know until fate decides that it's time to give you and your soulmate a matching tattoo! Zayn knew all this. He knew that soulmates is a shitty thing but he never knew it could be this bad...Or the one where Zayn ends up getting his tattoo along with five other people and has no idea what to do!





	1. The assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy it! ☺

CHAPTER ONE 

Sleep was far from Harry's reach tonight. He tossed and turned but couldn't find relief. Finally, when he was about to fall asleep, a noise woke him straight up. He cursed under his breath. Yet again, it was his neighbour, his sexy neighbour, coming home late from a night club. Now, Harry never had a tiny bit of crush on his neighbour ever since he knew the word crush. And of course, he never got jealous when he saw his crush's arrogant best friend. No, Harry never got jealous because he had everything he wanted. Everything but not everyone. His sexy neighbour didn't even spare him a glance. He wondered why. He remembers that they used to be best friends before the said arrogant man came. He wonders if he'd ever talk to him again. 

Harry never wanted to do it but he couldn't stop himself from peeling the curtain to look at a handsome face and there he was. Zayn Javadd Malik, the one who invaded Harry's heart and refuses to leave Harry's mind alone. And there goes Liam James Payne a.k.a the one Harry would love to see dead. Liam was clinging onto Zayn's shoulder and they were giggling at something. And Harry doesn't wish that it was him with Zayn. No. Harry is not pathetic. And he sleeps well that night ( or early morning? ) even though he saw Zayn dragging Liam inside his house. Harry had a great sleep! 

Zayn woke up with a terrible hangover. He knew that it was a ridiculously bad decision to celebrate Liam's promotion by entering a night club. Liam had said that it would be fun and Zayn loved fun. However, he had to reach his office with a terrible headache, and moreover, he had a meeting to attend. He swore that he would kill Liam the next time they meet.

When the meeting started, Zayn knew that all he had to do was act like he was listening. His boss seemed to be in an extremely good mood and Zayn knew that odds were in his favor. His boss started to speak and Zayn didn't listen until his name was mentioned.  
"Great job on your last article, Zayn! I'm looking forward for your next."  
Zayn nodded with a smile. He loved his job. He loved writing for the DAILY magazine.

"Emily, I need you to do better this time. Last one was good but not great. Do you understand? Everyone, our magazine needs to focus on something that others neglect. That's the way we are at the top and will remain at the top!"  
"Sir," Emily smiled, "I actually had a good idea for my next topic. It's about soulmates. Everyone has a soulmate so we could write about how having a soulmate really help-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but this is a very common topic. Everyone has either written or spoken about it."  
Zayn would have said those words but it was Silvia who had the honors. 

"That's why we need to look at it from a different angle. We need to bring out why the whole idea of "soulmates and how and when we know that they are our soulmates" matter! We can show it to people. We can write about how fate works magic."

"Again, nothing no one has not heard about. I would say soulmates is a shitty thing!"

Gasps were heard when Silvia spoke. Everybody lived the idea of soulmates and her statement was Shit! 

"I agree with Silvia. How would you feel if a person, who helped your ex patter cheat on you, is actually your soulmate?", Zayn winked at Silvia earning her smile.

"Exactly what I'm trying to imply! There are many gays or bisexuals who have homophobic soulmates. What are they to do? It isn't even their fault." Silvia smirked at Emily's expression.

"But having are soulmate is a sacred thing. No matter what happens they end up together." Emily gritted.

"But the way they end up together is not always sacred."

"Ok. I got it. Our next special article will be written by Zayn and Silvia on their opinions about soulmates. I want you two to work on it starting today! I expect it to be a hit. Remember, I won't publish your article if it's not worth it." The boss smiled at everyone.

Zayn looked at Silvia, who was looking at him. They were both shocked but Zayn knew that he'd love working on this and Silvia would too. Because let's be honest... soulmates is a shitty thing!


	2. Who's my soulmate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn will never forget it, he'll never forget the feeling of being left behind.

CHAPTER TWO

Zayn loved this feeling. He loved to feel the wind as he rode his bike back home. But he hated being alone. Sadly, he lived alone. He sometimes wonders if he would have a flat full of friends if had he moved out of his house after turning eighteen. But as luck would have it, his father transferred back to Bradford and Zayn never had to move out. His whole family moved out instead. Again, it would have been better if Harry had moved out but Harry's family followed the footsteps of Zayn's family and moved out as well. Well, for those who don't know, Harry Edward Styles was Zayn's neighbour or as Zayn would call him "Betrayer". You see Zayn would give up his life for Harry back when they were kids but now... not so sure. What happened? Louis William Tomlinson happened!

Zayn and Harry were joined to the hips but when they reached middle school, they drifted apart. Many unobservant people would say that they drifted apart when the new student (a.k.a Liam) came to Chesire Private Academy. But those who really observed knew better. Harry forgot about Zayn. Harry abandoned Zayn. Zayn only had the title of Harry's best friend but it was Louis who held the power. Louis was Zayn's bully and Harry always protected Zayn from him. However, one day Louis apologised to Zayn and said that he was jealous because Zayn painted so well. Zayn forgave him, of course but Harry forgave him better. Harry decided to let Louis joined their friend circle (not that it was big enough to be called a circle. It was just Zayn and Harry). Soon ZaynAndHarry became HarryAndLouis with Zayn somewhere in the background. Zayn felt lonely whenever he hanged out with Louis and Harry. They were always so into each other that they left Zayn in the shadow. He felt lonely everywhere because he lost his best friend, his only friend deserted him! 

But all those loneliness faded away when one fine day (21st February as Zayn remembers) a decent looking boy transferred from Wolverhampton Boarding shool to Chesire Academy. Harry was sitting beside Louis, giggling at something the latter said. Zayn, as a result, was sitting alone. Liam sat next to him that day and it was a start of a beautiful friendship. Zayn suddenly got someone he could share his feelings to. He told Liam (now Li) everything about Harry and Louis. Liam said that Harry was probably behaving like that because Louis was his soulmate. Zayn was not sure about that but he decided that if soulmates break friendship then soulmates should not exist. So he discovered an effective way to heal his broken heart. He distanced himself from Harry (and Louis but Louis was never his friend; he was Harry's friend). Years later, Liam was his best friend ever and Harry-a ghost of the past.   
Still when Zayn sees Harry coming out of his house or going into his house or at the grocery store or anywhere in this earth, his heart missed a beat and it hurt. Because Harry left him even though they had promised to stay best friends forever. Zayn will never forget it, he'll never forget the feeling of being left behind.

Harry saw Zayn climb out of his bike. He looked ruggedly handsome clad in all black. His facial hair made him look so hot that Harry could melt right under it and his sharp cheekbones that could cut-  
"Don't tell me you're doing it again. Haz, we had an intervention for it!"   
"Doing what Louis?", Harry retorted knowing that it was of no use. He had been caught peeping from his window to take a peak at the Greek God.  
"You know what we're talking about.", Louis came to stand beside Harry.  
"He is hot though."  
"Back off Lou. He's mine!"  
"And you don't even talk to him.... Malik!", Louis shouted.  
Zayn looked up and gave Louis a salute. Being in the same football team back at high school made Louis Zayn's mate. Harry wishes that he had tried out for football but that game was never his to play.

"Yeah man!", Zayn shouted back and in that moment Harry didn't catch his breath. Not at all. (He caught his breath!)  
Zayn's voice was itself an art. Harry would love to hear it anytime of the day.  
"He went inside Harry. You can come back now."   
There was a hint of amusement laced in Louis' voice when he spoke. Harry sighed because yeah, he was in deep shit. Recently, all he seems to think about is Zayn and his long eyelashes (he saw that in Zayn's instagram).   
"Not again Harry!"   
"Sorry."   
All Louis could think was this- "And he has the audacity to blush!"

"Guess what? You'll zone out again thinking about how Zayn is doing something at the house right next to yours. And today, I can't take it mate. You'll either go to his house and confess your undying love for him or you'll go to the grocery and buy me food because I'm hungry!"  
"Let's go buy food."

"When will you tell him about your feelings?", Louis asked Harry while stuffing chocolate bars inside the shopping cart.  
"I'd tell him if I had any feeling towards him. Now, stop. I'm not buying you more chocolates!"  
Harry and Louis were inside this grocery shop near Harry's house.  
Harry was nearly done when-  
"Stop it, Li! If you add one more chocolate bar, you'll become fat. I'll curse you!"  
Zayn. It was Zayn's voice right next to Harry.   
"C'Mon Zee."   
And yeah, Liam Arrogant Payne.  
"I work out!"  
"Stop looking at me with those eyes! Ok, fine. This will be the last one and you'll make them last for a week!"  
Liam cheered.  
Harry didn't feel jealous. Haha never! He just wanted to go out of the store fast because today was Thursday and a new episode of Riverdale was coming out.

"Hey Louis!"   
Harry will kill Liam! He was just about to escape! Maybe, he can leave Louis alone.   
"Hi there Harry!"  
Harry turned to give a stiff smile to Liam. Liam beamed at him and Zayn nodded.  
"I see you like chocolates as much as I do Payne."  
"Hey! I'm offended. I love chocolates!"  
Zayn and Harry were planning the murder of their respective best friends inside their mind. Will a drop of poison do?

"Zayn! Is that you?"  
"Silvia?"  
"I called you several times!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Forget about that! I got Anne Christ! She'll give us an interview!"  
"Really? Oh my God! I can't believe it! Really? You're ace! I love you!"  
Zayn jumped to hug Silvia but he was standing a bit too close to Liam. He tripped and then Liam tripped, whose legs hit the cart and so Louis tripped. Louis gripped Harry and brought him down with him. Silvia saw that Harry was about to hit his head on the cart. She moved forward to push the cart and ended up being pushed by Harry. In the middle of this rush, a worker arrived and he found himself under Zayn's body in a second!

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh"  
Louis was the first to get up. Zayn stood up next, apologising profusely while pulling up the worker. The worker picked up Silvia as soon as he was up. Harry and Liam stood up with a little difficulty.  
"What are you doing here?", the worker asked Silvia.   
"I dropped by to see you, of course!"  
"I'm sorry for the mess she has made.", said the worker boy. Harry checked his name tag. Niall Horan.  
"Actually, it was me Niall." Zayn gave a bashful smile.  
And oh, why was God so cruel to Harry?  
"How do you know me?", Niall asked, a little curious.  
"I would say your badge gave it away but Silvia talks about you alot."  
"He's Zayn from work. Remember? My anti-soulmate partner?"  
"Oh Zayn? I could never guess. Your anti-soulmate friend has a soulmate?", Niall laughed.  
Harry, Louis and Liam just watched as Zayn laughed.   
"Don't know what gave you that impression but I've got no soulmate."  
"Ugh. You have that tattoo... I thought..."

Zayn couldn't check his wrist fast enough and surely, there was this dove tattoo on his wrist.  
He looked up shocked.  
"I didn't have it before I fell down..."  
Now, the thing about finding soulmate is that you get a matching tattoo at the same time, when you're touching your soulmate somehow. In that human mess that Zayn had created everyone was touching everyone!  
"I've got it!", Louis screamed shocked.  
His best friend's crush was his soulmate? No way!  
"But I have it too!", Liam huffed.  
"Ok. Show me your tattoos!", Silvia prompted.  
All three boys had the same tattoo.  
"Can there be three soulmates?", She asked softly.   
"Silvia... you have it too.", Zayn pushed up her sleeve to show the dove there to everyone.   
Niall checked his wrist and laughed.  
"I'm dreaming!"  
Only Harry was left and he was still on the shock of the possibilty of Louis being Zayn's soulmate.  
Louis took Harry's hand and bared his wrist and... There was the dove and it seemed to mock the six people standing there with disbelief etched on their faces.  
"So...", Louis cleared his voice, "Who the Hell is my soulmate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! ☺


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your soulmate is probably Harry because he can't be mine."

CHAPTER THREE

Harry couldn't believe that he was sitting opposite to Zayn in a cafe and sipping his coffee. It was almost romantic but for the fact that there were other four people disturbing his time with Zayn.   
"So who has any idea about this disaster?"   
You could always count on Louis to get on with the real deal.  
"Well I'm not so sure but I have an idea...", Silvia was always the more tactful one. Harry had only known her and Niall's existence for over an hour but he knew that she was more organised and careful while Niall (the only Irish in the group) was carefree and caused chaos.

"You're not thinking about the "Origin of Soulmates", are you?", Zayn groaned, already knowing the answer.  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about, Z. It explains everything! And don't forget "The Origin of Soulmate Tattoos" and "How do we pair up?" They all add up to one thing!"  
"Wait up guys! You both might be the intelligent writers but we four are common folks. Please explain." Trust Louis to interrupt a conversation.   
"Actually, I do know what they're talking about. It's about our ancestors. They lived in groups, huge groups!", Liam smirked at Louis' annoyed expression.  
"Those groups were called packs!", Silvia explained further, "When a new leader arose, he chose his pack by asking God's judgement and it is said that God answered. The chosen pack members got a tattoo on the choosing ceremony. This way a new pack was formed. Now, the most interesting part is that all of them got the same tattoo and a pack always had even number of members at their foundation. It is said that each pack member had a soulmate in the pack. That means, all of them got paired off with their own pack mates."

"So you mean to say that we are a pack! I mean who freaking prayed to God for a pack?"  
"Chill Niall! What I'm saying is that this incident might be a reflection of ancient tradition. And it's not new, just rare."  
"Rare? How?", Harry couldnt help himself from asking.  
"You see...", Zayn started. (and Harry almost lost his focus by staring at Zayn's lips but Louis stamped his foot below the table and Harry made a mental note to thank him for the pain! It hurt badly!)  
"...several cases of more than two people getting the same tattoo were reported some twenty years back. But it is known that after some time, all their tattoos changed."  
"Let me guess. When the tattoos changed, only two people had the same tattoo?"  
"Great job, Louis!"  
"So what? We wait for our tattoos to change?", Harry asked. (It seems that he does is ask questions and try not to stare at Zayn! The second part is difficult as hell.)  
"Actually, count us out!", Niall put an arm around Silvia.  
Zayn raised one eyebrow.  
"How do you know that she's your soulmate?", Liam asked.  
"First, I'm straight and I know that straight men have male soulmates but two, we are already dating and three, I knew that shes the one the moment we kissed. So, fuck this tattoo! I'm not leaving my girl."  
"It would be a lovely speech if you had not cursed!", Silvia blushed.  
"Ok then. Silvia and Niall are out. Zayn and I can't be soulmates. That means my soulmate is either Louis or -"   
"It's Harry.", Zayn interrupted Liam, "Your soulmate is probably Harry because he can't be mine."

Harry couldn't sleep well for two days nor could he stay awake without zoning out. How could Zayn say that?   
"...he can't be mine." was ringing in his head for two days. Zayn proceeded to explain why Harry couldn't be his soulmate but Harry zoned out. He didn't want to know. So, he did the thing he was best at. He walked off (after telling Louis that he was not well without looking at Zayn.)  
Harry was miserable. What had he done? Why does Zayn hate him so much? Does he have a crush on Louis? Is Louis, his best friend, really Zayn's soulmate?   
For the first time in his life, Harry hated the whole idea of finding a soulmate. If this didn't exist then he could approach Zayn and convince him to, at least, like Harry back.

Harry felt so worn out. But he decided that it was enough. He needed an answer. So, he slept for twelve hours straight, got up, took a good bath, dressed up in his best clothes and stomped towards Zayn's house. He would listen to Zayn's explaination now. Then he'll prove Zayn wrong. He'll kiss Zayn and Zayn will know... just like Harry knew when he first kissed Zayn. 

Yes, Harry had kissed Zayn. It was young Louis' idea. Harry spoke non-stop about Zayn to Louis. So, he told Harry that Zayn was probably his soulmate. The idea got stuck inside young Harry's mind. So one day, when Zayn fell asleep while Louis and he were playing, Louis told him to kiss Zayn. And he did! He felt it then. He was so afraid that Zayn would find out. So, he stuck with Louis most of the time to find out ways to tell Zayn that he liked him. But then came the arrogant Liam. He ruined Harry's chances.

So what if Liam was kind and polite. He was nothing but a best friend stealer to Harry. And now, Liam was supposed to be Harry's soulmate? No way!

Harry ringed the bell and waited. Needless to say, Harry was shocked to see Louis opening the door.  
"It's not what you're thinking!", Louis screamed before Harry could react. That loud noise surprised Harry into losing his balance. Zayn miraculously appeared out of nowhere to hold Harry from behind.  
"Who's it babe?", Liam appeared beside a terrified Louis, "Oh, Betrayer!"

Harry would have really thrown a punch at Liam but Zayn was holding him and he couldn't breathe. All he could think of was Zayn, Zayn, Zayn!  
Harry doesn't know how it happened but soon he was kissing Zayn. It was a very uncomfortable position but it was the best kiss ever. And Zayn kissed back... for like five seconds before Harry's back was kissing the floor instead.   
Harry saw Zayn run inside his house, kicking Liam and Louis out.   
"You're an idiot!", Liam smirked.  
And Harry would really kill him but his back was killing him so he kept that task for another day.  
Louis helped him get up.  
"You don't win your soulmate by surprise kissing him. Especially, if you soulmate is Zayn."  
"What do you suggest I do then, Lima Bean?"  
Harry landed on the floor again.  
"Don't insult my mate, Haz!"  
"Louis, you traitor! Aggghhh!"  
Louis helped him up again.  
"So...", Liam smiled, "I don't like you Harry. But you're my Lou's best friend and my best friend's soulmate so... I'll help you with Zayn!"

Zayn ran up to his room and laid face down on his best. That kiss. Harry's lips. Why? Why was Harry his soulmate? Yes, Zayn knew that Harry was his mate but he was having a hard time adjusting the fact. It would have been so much better if Liam was the one. It would have been easier of Louis was the one. But no, shitty fate gave him Harry The Betrayer. And what if all Zayn dreamt about was Harry's curls and his dimples? It didn't mean that Zayn wanted him. Zayn loathed him. He could call his mother but she would tell him to man up! He could call his best friend but he just got his soulmate (and Liam actually had a huge crush on Louis). He could call his sister but... no! What he could do was sleep and dream about his neighbour (whom he hated by the way. Just to make it clear.) . Yes, that's exactly what he needed- the comfort of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! ☺


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Zayn looked at Silvia. Their article was done but they both felt that something was missing. Something... and neither were able to identify that missing element.  
Zayn huffed looking at the article. Both of them had given it their all. They even got to cover Anne Christ, a great novelist. She found out that her fiance's best man was her soulmate on the day before her wedding. Needless to say, the wedding was cancelled and now, she's married to the said "best man". Zayn even got the unfortunate fiance to give his views. Surprisingly, he was happy with the outcome. He and Anne had tried to defy fate but fate gave them gifts of love instead. No, Zayn didn't say that. It was the guy's opinion. Zayn wonders how he coped up with idea of his best friend and fiance being soulmates and further, helped them to be together.

Another case was bitter. A young waitress had a love affair with a billionare. Later, when they were caught in the act by his lover and his lover's sister, it turned out that the lover's sister was her soulmate. The waitress is still trying to convince her soulmate that she is not a family breaker. That was sad.

One doctor found his soulmate when she was lying on a deathbed. He had to wait for months for her to get up from coma. His wait was worth it though. 

There were so many cases of the worst ways to find your soulmates. After researching about it, Zayn counts himself lucky. At least, he got five soulmates instead of a cheating bastard or a gold digger.

"So when will you confront Harry?"  
Lately, all of Zayn's friends (which included Liam, Silvia, Niall and now Louis and Matt- the bartender he spilled his guts out to, when he was drunk, and regrets it thoroughly) seemed to ask him the same question.  
"Never!"  
"He's your soulmate."  
"I know but I don't want him to be. I mean... imagine having a soulmate who once forgot you. He can forget me again."  
"Louis says otherwise."  
"Louis is Harry's best friend. Of course, his loyalty is elsewhere."  
"Anyway, none of our tattoos had changed and it's almost a month since we collided!"

Zayn smiled getting reminded of the moment.  
"I wonder what Harry is thinking about. He obviously knows that you are the one!"  
"Shut up Silvia!", Zayn groaned and Silvia let him be for the rest of the day. Zayn was feeling weird. None of his friends were pestering him. That means that they were upto something. He shudders at the very thought of what it might be.

Harry sat on a bed smiling to himself. He had waited patiently, giving Zayn time to adjust to the fact that he was indeed Zayn's soulmate. Harry envied Lilo. They were so cute together but Liam's words still lingered on his mind.  
"Zayn told me about you Harry. He told me that you had forgotten him."  
"No. I didn't! You stole him from me."  
"Then why was he sitting alone in the class? Why was he eating lunch alone near the field? He ate lunch alone until I found him!"  
"NO! He just loved visiting the library! That's where he went during lunch!"  
"You don't know Zayn at all! He visits library when he feels sad. He wants the books to give him some company. And he ate lunch alone because he felt lonely when he sat with you and Louis! You two would be talking about what you both did the day before and Zayn felt left out. He felt abandoned!"  
"I... I didn't..."  
"Save your words Harry. You can't change the past. What I need to know is if you're serious about this. Will you forget about Zayn again or do you really like him? Will you stay?"  
"I love him Liam! You might say that I can't know if this is love but I do! I'm here to stay! And I was jealous, okay? You always seemed to be around Zayn and I became jealous. I avoided Zayn because I was an idiot. I thought that Zayn will come back to me!"  
"So you took him for granted."  
"No! I... well maybe... but I was an idiot. I didn't know that Zayn felt lonely. I was... I was too caught up in my own feelings. I was afraid of being rejected so I pushed him away instead. And God! I'm so stupid!"  
"Well you are stupid but I know that you like Za-"  
"I love him!"  
"That's for Zayn to decide. So as I was saying, I saw the heart eyes you made at Zayn and the glare you sent my way. I guess I should help you break Zayn's wall."  
"Thank you. Liam."  
"Well... It will be hard. Zayn needs some space right now. And you need to assure him that you'll not leave him again; that you will not take him for granted or forget him. Zayn has to be your first priority and you have to make Zayn see it. You can't keep Zayn second in anything!"  
"Wait... I think I know what to do!"  
"Ok but give him some space yeah? He needs some time."

It was so difficult for Harry to stay away from Zayn for a while but all his friends were helpful. Meanwhile, they started to drill into Zayn's head that he can't escape Harry. During his time away from Zayn, he did the usual thing. He peeked at Zayn from his window, checked Zayn's instagram and Facebook. Now, what Harry added to the list was to prepare a perfect date to win Zayn's trust and luckily, his heart too.

The door opened and in entered an exhausted Zayn. Harry stood up from the bed; from Zayn's bed.  
"What are you doing here? Get out!", Zayn screamed in shock.   
"Ok. I will get out but first tell me if you like the decoration!", Harry smiled.   
Zayn wanted to scream at Harry and his dimples and his curls and his- okay, you get the idea. But he looked around to see what damage had he done. However, everything was fine, just the way Zayn had left them.  
"The room looks the same?", he quirked an eyebrow at Harry, who had to remind himself that drowning into Zayn's eye will not earn him forgiveness!  
"Well... I just decorated your table."

Zayn looked at his study table, which he be never uses now a days, and he saw three Bat Man action figures, two Iron Man action figures and five comic books.   
"What is that?", Zayn was shocked and touched. Did Harry really remember?  
"I never forgot Zayn. One gift each for the ten birthdays I missed."  
"You could've come you know."  
"You never invited me."  
"I never had to. But you always came until... you didn't. I waited for you... for the first three years."  
"I'm sorry, Zayn. I thought I knew you best but I was wrong. I wanted you to be who I thought you were. I was wrong Zayn. I took you for granted. I thought you'd always be there but I was never there for you. I'm sorry for being so selfish Zayn but you have to belive me. Please believe me Zaynie!"  
Zayn's eyes teared up when he heard that endearing name for the first time in ten years.  
"Zaynie, I never forgot. I swear I went to the rock every new year!"  
"I never saw you there."  
"I hid myself. You took Liam there. And I was jealous..."  
"Liam followed me there but he never founder our place."  
"He doesn't know?"  
"I wouldn't let him know..."  
"Zaynie... I'm so sorry. I was never a good best friend but I'll be the best boyfriend, I swear! I'll do anything for you. I'll keep you at the top. I even told my mom about it and-"  
"Anne knows?"  
"Of course, I had to tell her that it was you. That she was right all along. Zaynie, don't push me away. Give me one last chance and I'll prove my love to you. I lo-"  
"Oh shut up and just kiss me!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. Harry's lips touched Zayn's and Harry felt like nothing could beat this feeling. He wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist and Zayn's fingers found a way to entangle themselves with Harry's hair. They kissed, not perfectly but lovingly. Years of regret, insecurity, hurt, love, longing- all poured out into that one kiss. They reluctantly pulled apart. Both afraid to open their eyes wondering if this was just a dream. Both boys had a smile etched on their lips;a smile that seemed to love their faces. 

"I love you Zaynie."  
"You don't know that."  
"I do. I just didn't know how to say it but... now I do. I love you Zaynie. I have loved you ever since I've known what love is but I was so afraid babe. I just- I didn't want to loose you."  
"And now? You're not afraid?"  
"I'm terrified but now, you can't run away from me. I won't let you..."  
"Say that you love me again."  
"I love you Zaynie boo."  
Zayn smiled and pecked his lips.  
"I love you too Hazza bear."

Silvia didn't get two honors degree for this. She never thought that she'd have to escort five drunk boys (she'll call them boys, not men because men don't behave like this!) from a club at three in the morning. She really wishes that she had a cold heart to leave the five freezing outside but God unfortunately, gave her a golden heart. So she found herself dragging the boys one by one inside Niall and her apartment. Once she was done, she collapsed on her bed. That was the glorious moment when she finally realised what was missing! She dragged herself up and switched on her computer.

"Hey! What happened?"  
"Good morning to you too Zayn. And thank you all for getting your asses drunk and making me take your drunk asses home!"  
"Oh my God! Is that why everyone's passed out on the floor?"  
"I didn't have any energy to make you all sit on the couch or even give you all blankets!"  
"You're cruel."  
"Say that once more and I'll forget to tell you that I edited our article this morning."  
"You did that? Any additional stuff."  
"I found the missing element.", Silvia smirked.

"This is perfect! Did you submit it?", Zayn asked after reading the article for the third time.  
"I was hoping you would do it. I need my sleep because I was dragging five grown up babies outside the club and into my house this morning!"  
Zayn smiled and read the last line again.

It read...  
"And soulmates is a shitty thing because I found myself awake at three in the morning to drag five drunk bodies out of a club and I didn't ask for a soulmate but was burdened with an adorable boyfriend and four intolerably caring best friends and I'm the only girl in the pack! So soulmates is a shitty thing and our tattoos refuse to change."

That night as Harry showed Zayn how much he loved him, their save tattoo changed into a beatiful rose. And they didn't notice the several missed calls and voice messages from their pack member telling them how Nialvia got feathers while Lilo got anchors because they were too lost in each other stealing kisses and making promises about forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! ☺


End file.
